Guild Wars Glossary of Terms
This is the Guild Wars Dictionary. It is designed to help people who want to browse through the various sayings, words, phrases, and abbreviations commonly used in Guild Wars. You may also want to see the Glossary category for a complete list (but requires an extra click to get to the definition). If there is a specific term you are looking for, just type the term in the search box to directly to go the article. Numeric *1: Commonly used in party chat to indicate readiness. *1.5k armor: Refers to armor that usually costs 1500 gold to craft that has the best possible stats. *12v12: 12 vs. 12 player-vs.-player Alliance Battles in Factions. *15k armor: Refers to Ascended Armor and Obsidian armor that usually costs 15 platinum to craft. *15^50: A weapon with a perfect "Strength and Honor" inscription, that deals 15% more damage when Health is above 50%. *55: Refers to the Invincible Monk build, which is unique in that the monk has only 55 HP at level 20. A *Al: Armor Rating, The amount of armor a piece of armor provides. For example an Elementalist's max Al is 60 while a Warrior's is 100 and so the Warrior will take much less damage. *Alliance: 2-10 Guilds joining together to increase the amount of players or for other reasons. *Armor: The clothing used by your characters, the Al (Armor rating) can vary from 0-100. Only certain headpieces grant 0 armor AL. There are certain skills that give armor buffs which decrease the damage taken by your character. *Ascension: Ascending in the Crystal Desert to change professions or gain access to the Fissure of Woe (FoW) or Underworld (UW). In Cantha, the equivalent is Weh no Su and in Nightfall, the quest Hunted!. B *Boss: An enemy leader that is usually a higher level then their counterparts. They are surrounded by auras indicating their profession, and have additional affects that makes them more resilient or more powerful (see Natural resistance). Many Bosses drop a unique item. C *Cantha: The continent in which Factions takes place. *Charr: A foe in Guild Wars and the main threat in part of Prophecies and Eye of the North. *Character: A player's avatar in Guild Wars, the player you see in Guild Wars. D *Degeneration: When the health bar steadily decreases by a set amount based on the amount of degeneration used from between 1 to 10 "pips". *Drop: Same as loot. E *Elona: The continent in which the events of Nightfall occur. *Energy: The amount of mana a character has until it can no longer cast spells. To find your energy look for the blue bar above your skills. *EotN: The first and only expansion to Guild Wars players. It uses the same continent as Prophecies. F *Factions: The second campaign available to Guild Wars players. Has many relations to Asian culture. *Farming: To repeatedly enter an area and destroy the inhabitants simply for dropped items and money. (See Solo) *FoW: Fissure of Woe, an Explorable Area accessed from Temple of the Ages, Zin Ku Corridor, and Chantry of Secrets to get armor from the Forge Master or Farm the enemies for money and drops. Players must be Ascended to enter, and Henchmen cannot enter. G *GLF: "Group Looking For..." A term used when an already-formed party is looking for more members, usually of a specific build or profession. Example: "GLF more monks" *Gold: The money used to trade or buy in Guild Wars. *Guild: Many Guild Wars players joined together in a large group. (See Alliance). *Guild Hall: The outpost where members of a guild can meet each other. Only players from a certain guild can visit that guilds Guild Hall, unless guested. *GvG: Guild Versus Guild, Guilds battling against one another from their Guild Hall. H *HA: Hero's Ascent, a PvP arena where you can battle other players around the world for the Hero Title. *Health: The amount of life character has until it dies. Your health is the red bar above your skills list. *Hero: (1) A party member like and unlike a henchmen that a player can control. (2) A title for mainly PvP players that you can obtain from winning battles in HA. *HoM: Hall of Monuments in Eye of the North. *HoS: Heart of the Shiverpeaks I *IAS: Increased Attack Stance/Speed. *Inventory: The list available by pressing "I" to show how much space you have to obtain items. *Item: (1) Drops from monsters or other party members/NPCs that go into your inventory.Money is a special type of item or drop.(2) Ritualist spells or certain things found on the ground that allow you to hold up the ashes of great heroes, or are used for quests or grant temporary effects. You can not attack while holding an item. *IWAY:(1) "I Will Avenge You!", A Guild Wars Warrior skill mainly used in PvP. (2) An infamous gimmick build which involved suiciding pets to create massive regeneration and constant IAS. J K *K: 1,000 Gold pieces or one platinum. Ex: WTB (A certain Item) for 8k L *LFG: "Looking For Group". Used to solicit party members in an outpost. M *Material(s): Materials are used to craft armor. See (Materials) *Mission: See Mission N *Nightfall: The third campaign available to Guild wars players. As players progress in Nightfall the day moves on. For example in the first few missions the sun is barely rising but as you progress near the end the sun starts to set and turn to night. *NRG: Energy. Sound it out. (See Energy) O *Outpost: A town. See Outpost. P *Platinum: 1,000 Gold. Ex: WTB (A certain item) for 8 Platinum *Professions: See Professions. *Prophecies: The original Guild Wars campaign. See Tyria and Eye of the North. Q *Quest: A task your character can uptake for a reward, or to continue the main story line.(See Quest) R *Run:(1) To use a running or speed buff skill to increase how fast your character can move.(2) To get ran by a highly experienced character to another town without having to complete the storyline for Guild Wars. S *Solo (Farming): To defeat many foes in one area without any other party members. Most farmings are solo. *Species: A species of monsters or allies int he game, in Guild Wars the only playable species is Human. In Guild Wars 2 that will change. (See species) T *Tank: A Warrior or Dervish designed specifically to take all of the enemies and have them attack you while taking no damage leaving your party to deal all of the damage unharmed. *ToA: An outpost in Kryta, Prophecies where players can receive quests or finish quests with eight party members, and it's mainly used for to farm or complete the UW or FoW. *Title: A reward or goal obtained from exploring continents, killing things while under a bounty, etc. (See Title) *Town: The main outpost of a area. See Town *Trade: Giving an item from one character to another, usually using the Trade command. *Tyria: The continent that players walk and play on in Prophecies. U *UW: Underworld, An explorable area available in Temple of the Ages, Zin Ku Corridor, and The Chantry of Secrets; used to farm for money and drops, get spiders (pet), or just complete it for a statue in the Hall of Monuments. V W *WTB: Want to buy, a Guild Wars Player wanting to buy an item. Ex- WTB Totem Axe for (a certain price) *WTS: Want to sell, a Guild Wars Player wanting to sell an item. Ex- WTS Shiro's Sword for (a certain price) *WTT: (1) Want to trade, a Guild Wars Player wanting to trade an item for another. Ex-WTT Ecto for Onyx Gemstone. (2) Can be used as another way to say WTS. Ex- WTT Ecto for 5k. X Y Z